


Samotność i krzyk

by akzseinga



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akzseinga/pseuds/akzseinga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Johanna Mason, a to jej historia. Z braku lepszego słowa, powiedzmy, że miłosna.</p><p>Poważne spoilery do całości trylogii!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samotność i krzyk

oh, the loneliness and the scream, to bring the blood to the front of my face again

you are the blood flowing through my fingers

(we have been very brave, we have wanted to know the worst)

 

 

To Johanna Mason, a to jej historia. Z braku lepszego słowa, powiedzmy, że miłosna.

 

Jedyny dotyk, któremu ufa, to dotyk Finnicka. Jest prawdziwy i jest szczery, zostawia ślady: fioletowo-zielone siniaki na jej nogach, gdzie on mocniej zaciska swoje dłonie, gdy dochodzi; czerwone zadrapania na karku i na pośladkach od krótkich, nierównych paznokci; sperma na wnętrzu jej uda; ból w kościach i mięśniach, dogłębny i pierwotny ból, który sprawia, że żyjesz żyjesz żyjesz. Finnick daje jej to wszystko, ma w sobie obfitość gniewu, dostatek przemocy, nadmiar zła. Johanna wie, Johanna rozumie, Johanna zna gniew i przemoc, i zło. Johanna odpłaca mu tym samym. 

Co to jest, co to jest, co to jest, to nie może być miłość, to nie miłość. Są pijani, zawsze pijani, ktoś kiedyś powiedział: to jak całowanie pijanej osoby, to się nie liczy, to nic nie znaczy. Dlaczego ktoś ma odwagę decydować o tym, co się liczy, a co nie, przydawać znaczenie jednej rzeczy i odbierać je drugiej. Johanna nie rozumie. 

Smakuje krew Finnicka, słodką i metaliczną, dotyka jego esencji, jego oddech przesiąknięty jest alkoholem i nią, i o ile potrafi powiedzieć, to się liczy chociaż trochę, chociaż na coś, to coś znaczy. 

 

Rzadko kiedy pamiętają wszystko. Johanna nie może przypomnieć sobie ich pierwszego pocałunku, pierwszego razu, i nie wydaje jej się by był czymś wyjątkowym. Ot, niezgrabny i niechlujny, przepełniony desperacją i głodem pocałunek. Stukają się przypadkiem zębami i Johanna śmieje się krótko, a on wtedy korzysta z przerwy i zaczerpuje oddech, szybko szybko i znowu. Znowu: jego usta tym razem zostawiają mokry ślad na jej szyi i pomyślałby kto, że Finnick Odair, najbardziej pożądany kawaler całego Panem, powinien być w tym lepszy, w całowaniu. A tu niespodzianka, to nic specjalnego. Jego ręka ląduje na jej tyłku, prawdopodobnie, a z pewnością nie na jej twarzy. Nie kłopoczą się rozbieraniem, znalezieniem łóżka, Finnick podnosi jej sukienkę - musi prezentować się ładnie na tych oficjalnych performansach - zrywa majtki i przypiera ją do ściany. I tak, to jest to, każde pchnięcie Finnicka, każdy szybki i nierytmiczny ruch jego bioder, jest jak uderzenie, i o tak, tak, tego właśnie potrzebuje Johanna, skąd wiedział, skąd. Odpycha go od siebie tak mocno, że Finnick przewraca się na podłogę i Johanna siada na nim, ujeżdża go jak szalona, jakby od tego zależało jej życie. Uderza go w twarz, z kącika jego ust cieknie krew, ale uśmiecha się szeroko. Dobrze, tak wygląda najlepiej, najpiękniej, z ustami szkarłatnymi od krwi.

 

Dobrze, w porządku, okej. Może Johanna trochę pamięta.  
To było w roku, w którym zwyciężyła i objeżdżała pozostałe Dystrykty. Zwyciężczyni. Najlepsza wśród dzieci morderców. Nosi dumnie ten tytuł. Co innego może zrobić?

 

Pieprzy się z Finnickiem kiedy spotykają się na następnych Igrzyskach, na których są mentorami. I na następnych. I na następnych. Widują się co roku na kilka tygodni i to wystarcza. Pieprzą się i piją, piją i pieprzą. W Kapitolu nigdy nie brak im alkoholu. Wszystko dla ukochanych Zwycięzców. Och, gdyby mieszkańcy tego siedliska wszelkich uciech cielesnych wiedzieli, gdyby tylko wiedzieli, jak Johanna i Finnick nimi pogardzają. Pogardzają całym swoim jestestwem. Pogardzają też trochę sobą. Chcieliby być wolni. Piją, pieprzą i pogardzają. To ich wspólna poezja. Nie ma lepszych poetów niż oni, nie ma. Dziękujemy za brud i za ból między wierszami, dziękujemy z całego serca, to zawsze przydaje wierszu autentyczności. Cierpienie jest prawdziwe, najprawdziwsze. 

Nie żeby mieszkańcy Kapitolu mieli jakiekolwiek pojęcie o cierpieniu. O życiu. 

To śmieszne, zaiste. Bardzo śmieszne.

 

Johanna i Finnick nie rozmawiają między kolejnymi Igrzyskami, nie komunikają się, nie wysyłają sobie wiadomości, a mimo to gdzieś po drodze się zaprzyjaźniają. Johanna traci matkę i Finnick oferuje siebie całego, staje się najbliższą jej osobą. Johanna korzysta i robi to, co potrafi robić najlepiej: rani. Finnick przyjmuje każdy cios z niezwykłą cierpliwością. Jest z niego dumna.

 

Kiedy Finnick mówi, że kocha Annie - małą szaloną Annie, zwyciężczynię Igrzysk, która straciła rozum na samą myśl o tym, że miałaby komuś odebrać życie, święte życie i wygrała tylko dlatego, że umie pływać, bardzo dobrze unosi się na wodzie - więc kiedy Finnick mówi, że ją kocha od dawna i już dłużej nie może robić tych wszystkich strasznych rzeczy, które wcześniej robił z Johanną, Johanna ma ochotę wydrapać mu oczy, wyrwać serce i je zjeść, rozerwać zębami żylasty mięsień. Myśli: kurwa kurwa, powinnam wiedzieć, powinnam wiedzieć. Nie wie, co powinna wiedzieć, nie wie, jak interpretować swoją reakcję i nie wie, jak wypadałoby, żeby zareagowała, ale nie tak: nie czymś, co zareaguje zmianą Finnicka w poszarpaną masę surowego mięsa. Więc tylko się uśmiecha, uśmiechem ostrym jak noże, jak siekiera, którą zabiła już tylu ludzi. Johanna wie, jak zabijać. Ma nadzieję, że Finnick pamięta i że się boi.

 

Tylko ona ma prawo zmieniać reguły gry. To ona jest tą zbuntowaną. On jest męską dziwką wypinającą dupę dla Kapitolu. Nie ma prawa, żadnych praw.

 

Jakiś czas późnej znajduje ciąg dalszy tej myśli. Idzie to tak: kurwa, kurwa, powinnam wiedzieć, powinnam wiedzieć, że to dobro zawsze wygrywa. 

Wiele rzeczy można powiedzieć o Johannie, ale nie, że jest dobra. Nie, oczywiście, że można tak powiedzieć. W ramach żartu, w ramach dobrego żartu. Johanna śmiałaby się najgłośniej. Finnick dołączyłby do niej, równie szczery w swojej radości, bo ją zna. Zną ja dobrze, jak nikt inny. Kiedyś był bardzo dzielny, chciał wiedzieć wszystko, poznać co najgorsze. Kiedyś nie wstydził się tego, że jest taki sam jak ona.

Teraz chce być święty.

Johanna wyobraża sobie, jak z namaszczeniem dotyka biednej szalonej Annie, jak siedzą nad morzem w swoim cholernym morskim Dystrykcie i jak delikatnie odgarnia włosy z jej twarzy. Wyobraża sobie, że włosy Annie są ogniście rude w świetle słońca i że rozwiewa je wiatr, nad morzem zawsze wieje wiatr, tak słyszała. Wyobraża sobie, jak Finnick pyta delikatnie, czy na pewno tego chcesz? na pewno? jesteś przekonana? och Annie, Annie, jesteś taka piękna, kocham cię, tylko ciebie, musisz mi uwierzyć. Wyobraża sobie, jak klęczy przed nią i modli się, a potem wchodzi w nią niemal przepraszająco, załamany faktem, że ośmielił się dotknąć świętej relikwii, najlepszej rzeczy na tym łez padole, najdelikatniejszej i najbielszej, odbijającej promienie słoneczne od swej nieskończonej dobroci. Johanna widzi to wszystko i zbiera jej się na wymioty. Och, Finn, Finn, w co ty pogrywasz, kogo chcesz oszukać, nie możesz się już cofnąć. Nikt nie może się już cofnąć.

 

Ma rację, oczywiście.

 

Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia przychodzi dla nich niespodziewanie i znowu stają się drużyną. To tak oczywiste: mimo wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło wcześniej, na arenie staną po tej samej stronie. Są przecież przyjaciółmi. No i jest jeszcze rewolucja. Nie można zapomnieć o rewolucji, jest bardzo ważna, fundamentalna. Johanna i Finnick zjednoczeni w imię wyższej sprawy. Johanna ma ochotę krzyknąć: ha! No chodźcie, chodźcie, nie macie szans. Są silni, młodzi i piękni, i są razem, ramię przy ramieniu. Szybko przypominają sobie zabijanie. Nie, nigdy nie zapomnieli. To nie coś, co się zapomina. Kiedy Johanna znajduje siekierę, przez jej palce przebiega dreszcz i wędruje po ręce aż do kręgosłupa. To ożywcze, ta siła, która płynie z posiadania broni. Ze świadomości, że gdy przyjdzie co do czego, Johanna będzie wiedzieć, jak jej użyć, wbić w ciało ofiary niczym nóż w masło. To takie proste. Patrzy na Finnicka i wie, że on czuje to samo, gdy zaciska pięść na swoim trójzębie. 

To piękne, naprawdę cudowne. Ta dwójka i ich prawdziwe twarze. Jest to też trochę straszne, trzeba przyznać. Przerażające.

 

Ale wcześniej, przed areną i zabijaniem, jest jeszcze ta noc w hotelu, o której jak zwykle nigdy nie wspomną:

 

Przychodzi do jego pokoju zaraz po wyjściu z windy, w której zbulwersowała swoją nagością Katniss Everdeen. Finnick wita ją w drzwiach, lustruje spojrzeniem od góry do dołu, od dołu do góry, a potem wpuszcza niechętnie do środka. Może już wie, czym to się skończy. Johanna myśli, że gdyby nie chciał, to po prostu zatrzasnąłby przed nią drzwi. To przecież nie tak, że zawsze są dla siebie mili, to nie byłaby najgorsza rzecz, jaką by sobie wyrządzili. Więc tak, na jakimś nieuświadomionym poziomie Finnick musi wiedzieć, musi znać odpowiedź, jeszcze zanim z jego ust pada pytanie:

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz, Johanna?

Jo, kiedyś mówił na nią Jo. 

\- Chcę tego, co ty, Finnick.

Finn, myśli, kiedyś tak na niego mówiła, Finn, nie chcę być sama. 

Podchodzi do niego i przywiera do jego ciała. Finnick prostuje się i Johanna wyczuwa, jak napinają się wszystkie jego mięśnie, ale wyczuwa też, jak twardnieje pod jej dotykiem i nie odpycha jej, więc Johanna oddycha z ulgą i ściąga z niego tę śmieszną przepaskę biodrową, w którą wystroił go jego stylista na przejażdżkę rydwanami. Finnick wydaje z siebie cichy odgłos, który brzmi trochę jak warknięcie, i Johanna czuje, jak krew się w niej gotuje. Obserwuje go, jak jeszcze przez chwilę ze sobą walczy, z głową lekko przechyloną w lewo i pochyloną tak, że stykają się czołami. Jest tak blisko, że nie może skupić na nim wzroku, czuje jego zapach, a jego oddech nie pachnie alkoholem. Więc to tak, teraz wszystko rozegra się na trzeźwo, myśli, ciekawe, jak to będzie wyglądało.

\- No weź, Finnick - mówi w końcu, zmęczona czekaniem. Nie jest zbyt cierpliwa: - To, co dzieje się w Kapitolu, zostaje w Kapitolu. Poza tym, już jutro możemy zginąć. To okoliczności łagodzące.

Wtedy Finnick ją podnosi i brutalnie rzuca na łóżko. Nie ma żadnej gry wstępnej. Kiedy w nią wchodzi, Johanna otacza go nogami i przyjmuje wszystko, tak jak zwykła to robić te kilka razy wcześniej. I daje tyle samo, nie lubi pozostawać dłużna. Jęki rozkoszy i jęki bólu stapiają się w jedno, a po chwili Johanna nie jest nawet w stanie odróżnić swoich od jego. Ona gryzie, on krwawi, ona zlizuje jego krew. Potem on odwraca ją i bierze od tyłu. Wszystko to jest bardziej niż perfekcyjne. Niech tylko ktoś spróbuje powiedzieć, że to nic nie znaczy. Niech tylko spróbuje, Johanna wyrwie mu język. Tak zrobi. 

Nic nie mówi na pożegnanie. 

Nie, kłamstwo. Johanna staje w drzwiach, naga, tak jak się w nich pojawiła, jedynie bogatsza w kilka śladów, które zostawił jego dotyk, które Johanna rozumie lepiej niż cokolwiek na świecie, i mówi, nie odwracając się w jego stronę, nie patrząc w jego twarz:

\- Powodzenia jutro. Nie umieraj.

 

To wyznanie. Żadne z nich nie rozumie go do końca. Nie są wyjątkowo uzdolnieni w trudnej sztuce komunikacji.

 

Och, a teraz następuje ten epizod z torturami, ale jakie on ma znaczenie dla tej historii? Niektórzy uciekają z areny zgodnie z planem, inni nie. Finnick należy do tych pierwszych, Johanna do drugich. Johannie towarzystwa dotrzymują Peeta Melark i Annie Cresta, oczywiście. Tego Johanna jest pewna: Katniss rozpacza nad Peetą, Finnick płacze nad Annie. Jak biedna Annie to zniesie? Takie złe traktowanie, nieładnie, Kapitolu, nie wiecie, że macie do czynienia ze świętą? Nikt nie roni łez na Johanną. Johanna jest silna, co to dla niej małe elektrowstrząsy na wygoloną głowę i mokre ciało. Jest silna, wytrzyma wszystko rzucone w jej kierunku. Przyzwyczajona do bólu. Ale nie takiego, och nie, to ból zupełnie nowy. To nie ból, dzięki, któremu żyjesz, żyjesz, żyjesz. To ból, który sprawia, że umierasz i chcesz umrzeć. Mówi im jednak: odpierdolcie się, niczego się ode mnie nie dowiecie. I to prawda, niczego się nie dowiadują. Mówi im jeszcze: zostawcie pozostałą dwójkę, zostawcie Annie, oni nie mają pojęcia, żadnego. I to również prawda, ale to nie działa na ludzi z Kapitolu, nie robi na nich żadnego wrażenia. Już dawno wiedzą, że święta dwójca nie skrywa żadnych tajemnic o rebelii. Ale lubią torturować, więc nie przestają. Nic, co zrobi Johanna, tego nie zmieni, więc Johanna robi dokładnie to: nic. 

Tak naprawdę nie wierzy, że przybędą ich uratować, ale proszę, czasem ktoś ją jeszcze zaskakuje.

 

W Dystrykcie 13. Finnick oświadcza się Annie. Oczywiście, że się oświadcza, to takie w jego stylu. Czy to uspokaja wyrzuty sumienia, Finn? Niweluje je? Lepiej się czujesz? Jesteś szczęśliwy?

Właściwie nie miałaby nic przeciwko temu, gdyby był szczęśliwy. Odkrywa, że życzy mu dobrze. No proszę. Czasem zaskakuje nawet sama siebie.

 

Boi się wody, jakie to upokarzające. Trochę tortur i trauma na całe życie. Nie ma nawet siły z tego żartować, leży w szpitalnym łóżku, zaciskając pięści na prześcieradle, kiedy wszyscy inni szykują się na ostateczny atak na Kapitol, na wojnę. Johanna Mason: niezdolna do walki. Finnick odwiedza ją wtedy i są sami, tylko we dwoje, sami od tamtej nocy w hotelu, gdzie udawali, że są dokładnie tym, czego potrzebują, gdzie z wprawą ignorowali te samotne miejsca, których nie potrafili zagłuszyć. Johanna przełyka ślinę, gardło ma dziwnie suche, a oczy niespodziewanie zachodzą łzami. Zaciska usta i nie pozwala sobie na płacz. W oczach Finnicka na całe szczęście nie znajduje współczucia, tego by nie wytrzymała. Wszystko, tylko nie to.

Zamast tego Finnick podchodzi do niej szybkim krokiem i podnosi z łóżka, przerzuca sobie przez ramię, ignorując jej protesty. Zaczyna się bać dopiero kiedy stawia ją w brodziku i odkręca prysznic. Czuje uderzenie wody i atak paniki, czuje jak się topi, wszelkie powietrze uchodzi z płuc. Stara się ucieć, ale Finnick staje za nią i trzyma mocno. Johanna krzyczy, krzyczy tak mocno, że zdziera sobie gardło i nie może krzyczeć już dłużej, brakuje jej tchu i oczy ma tak wytrzeszczone, że zaraz na pewno wypadną jej z oczodołów, próbuje złapać powietrze, chwyta je dużymi haustami, jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg, ale wszystkie jej działania zdają się daremne, zaraz umrze. Jeśli Finnick jej nie puści, to Johanna umrze pod tą kaskadą wody, ale Finnick nie puszcza, nie, i nie zakręca wody. 

\- Jo - słyszy jego szept tuż przy uchu. Jego ramiona zaciskają się mocniej wokół niej. - Już dobrze, Jo.

Uspokaja się. Wkrótce ich oddechy wyrównują się. Czuje jego bijące serce, Finnick nie odsuwa się od niej jeszcze długo, przyciśnięty do jej pleców, z twarzą schowaną tuż u nasady jej szyi. Jego usta delikatnie błądzą po jej ramieniu, tuż przy obojczyku.

Po chwili zakręca wodę i zanosi ją do łóżka. Dotyka jej dłoni, i dotyka jej twarzy, a ona mu pozwala. Wciąż mu ufa. Jego dotyk zostawia ślady. Ale te ślady są inne, to inny dotyk, delikatny, zadziwiająco delikatny.

Ale Johanna wie, Johanna rozumie.

 

Nie, kłamstwo. Tak naprawdę wie i rozumie, dopiero kiedy Finnick umiera. Dopiero wtedy dostrzega ślad, jaki po sobie pozostawił tamtego dnia, przerażająco trwały, nieusuwalny.  
Widzi wyraźnie: ten najdelikatniejszy dotyk nieodwracalnie łamie jej serce.

 

Kocham cię, kocham kocham kocham, krzyczy w swojej samotności. 

Chciałaby wykrzyczeć całą swoją miłość, pozbyć się jej z organizmu, wypełnić siebie gniewem, nie pragnąć. Tak jest łatwiej, pamięta: odczuwać tylko gniew, gniew niczym paliwo, przepływające przez całe ciało, poruszające kończynami, napędzające życie.  
Nigdy nie wybaczy Finnickowi, nigdy. Nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić. Co zrobić z tą miłością wypełniającą żyły. Jak on się tam dostał, jak Finnick dostał się pod jej skórę, do krwi, jak jak jak. Kiedy.

 

Po wojnie wraca do swojego zniszczonego Dystryktu, tęskni za chłodem lasu i cieniami drzew. Nie myśli o nim. Bardzo się stara. To jest dla niej jasne: nie może się już cofnąć. Nikt nie może się cofnąć.

 

On umiera, a ona żyje. Tak kończy się jej historia miłosna. 

Nie żeby Johanna Mason miała jakiekolwiek pojęcie o miłości. 

To śmieszne, zaiste. Bardzo śmieszne.

Johanna śmieje się najgłośniej.

 

 

Koniec.

**Author's Note:**

> Małe wyjaśnienie: pomysł na to, że Finnick wrzucił Johannę pod prysznic, jest bezczelnie ściągnięty z [tego fika](http://falseeeyelashes.livejournal.com/297801.html). Stało się to moim osobistym kanonem zaraz po tym, gdy to przeczytałam, więc nie mogłam zrobić nic innego, jak również to tu napisać. No bo co innego mógł zrobić Finnick wówczas, gdy ją odwiedził? Co innego? Nic.


End file.
